


Shadow Day

by StoryWriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriting/pseuds/StoryWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is an average student at high school, but when his school hosts a shadow day, his life gets turned around by a dazzling par of blue eyes.</p><p>~Plotless fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guns, Germs and Steel

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfiction I’ve ever written. I just have a few quick things before you begin, I won’t take too much of your time.  
> I did not have any editors other than myself, so it probably has a lot of errors (I’m also known to be a terrible speller, so that might show up)  
> Another thing is that my space bar is broken and only works half the time, so if you see anywordstogetherthatshouldn’tbe, I’m sorry.  
> And, finally, I’d love to hear any feedback, good or bad. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr~ http://subjectnightmare.tumblr.com/

Dan tapped his pencil angrily at his blank essay, which was due the next morning at 8:00 sharp, as Ms. Horton always emphasized to the class. He had had just finished reading the wiki page on Guns, Germs, and Steel, and still hadn’t a clue what to write. Actually, more like he could write if he wanted to, but his laptop was sitting less than a foot away. Why not surf Tumblr instead?

He decided homework could wait a bit. Only a bit, He promised himself.

Three hours later, 1:00 AM, he had finished scrolling his dash, watched some cat videos, and was on episode 4 on Deathnote.

Homework would have to wait a bit longer, because shits going down in Kantou.

 

* * * * * *

Dan arrived sleepily to school the next morning. He barely had time to iron down his curly hair, and a few cowlicks were sticking up. He checked his wavy fringe in the mirror and sighed lightly. He didn’t like his hair like that.

Well, He thought, nothing important is going to happen today anyways.

To make up for his hair, he put on a pair of pants that were not crumpled, suspicious smelling, and lying on the ground in a pile. He reminded himself to clean up later as he slipped on a clean pair of black skinny jeans, with a black t-shirt to match, had a quick breakfast, exchanged a quick good morning with his mother and got his bag together.

Bouncing out the door with far too much coffee-induced energy, he stopped for a second and remembered the blank pieces of paper resting on his bedroom desk, the words “Importance of Guns, Germs, and Steel” scribbled across the top.

Oops.

Never mind that. 

 

* * * * * *

Arriving at school embarrassingly empty-handed, Dan contemplated if the humiliation Ms. Horton bestows upon those who forget work was worth finishing 10 episodes of Deathnote. He cringed when remembering the last time he was in a similar situation, when he claimed he had finished it left the packet at home, when she, in front of the silently snickering class, pulled out an incomplete packet with the name ‘Dan Howell’ Scribbled across the top. 

He told himself not to make any excuses this time.

Walking up to the high school, Dan suddenly felt very small. It’s not like any of high school matters in life, He lied to himself. 

Inside, he knew it did.

But, also on the inside, he was smiling. Smiling because fuck yeah I’m ditching some essay that bores me to tears if it means doing something that makes me happy.

However, he Internet making him happy was not the best thing in the world. 

He quietly cursed himself while walking into the tall school doors.

Why couldn’t his happiness be brought by something productive?

 

* * * * * *

Now, facing Ms. Horton giving him the death glare, Dan wondered if Tumblr was really, really worth it.

Ms. Horton sat at her desk with perfect posture, her glasses resting soundly on the bridge of her nose, the chain handing around her neck.

“You what?” She questioned sternly.

“I didn’t do the assignment,” Dan stated matter-of-factly.

“And, may I ask, Daniel, why you have not completed an assignment you had three days to complete?”

He could hear some of his classmates shuffling behind him. Probably laughing at him, maybe pitying him. Either way he didn’t like it.

When, suddenly, he heard a familiar voice pop up in the background.

“It’s my fault,” It stated.

Ms. Horton turned to the voice angrily, then softened when seeing it’s source.

Jacob was now standing, his face expressing guilt. Ms. Horton gave him an once-over, and stared back at me.

And, as if magically, without needing any story or explanation, she sighed and muttered, “You will not be getting any points on this assignment, but you may sit down.

Perks of being friends with an improv actor that seconds as a teacher’s pet.

 

* * * * * *

 

Jacob met up with Dan excitedly after class, his face holding a friendly smile. Dan waved back meekly.

Jacob was Dan’s only good friend in the school. Dan had a few acquaintances, but Jacob was the only one he could be himself around. Jacob was, as said before, an improv thespian who could take any challenge with a daring grin. He could easily change his attitude, emotions, and personality to improve situations. 

And, with that, he molded himself into an angel-child that all the teachers had no choice but to believe and trust. 

In reality, Jacob was a Satan spawn, who receives happiness in the blood curdling screams of his enemies. (Overdramatizing a teensy bit, but not much.)

But he was always there for his friends, which Dan was lucky enough to be.

“Thanks for saving me back their,” Dan breathed appreciatively, “Ms. Horton must’ve been in a terrible mood, she looked pissed before I even told her I didn’t have the homework.”

Jacob replied with a smirk and a wink, pointing his fingers in Dan’s direction. Dan continued with, “You have a free period next, right?”

“Yeah, and so does Mike,” He replied, clicking his tongue. 

Mike was Jacob’s boyfriend. Dan wasn’t homophobic, nor did he think he was gay himself. He still believed it was too early to put labels on himself, though. He just hadn’t met someone he was attracted to yet.

“Remember to breath,” Dan laughed while waving a goodbye, heading to math. 

 

* * * * * *

 

Math was typical. The teacher, Mr. Zezanti, was in the back skimming the morning paper while the class was slaving away over assigned worksheets. 

The silent boredom was broken by the ‘snap, click’ of the school speakers. All the teens instantly turned to the small box on the wall, even though there was nothing they’re to see, as the principle’s voice echoed across the building. 

“Will Halley Smith, Kellie Fredrickson, Dan Howell, Carl Graber, and Charlie Longsgear please report to my office.”

‘click, snap’

Dan jumped at his name. It was a strange array of kids being called to the principal’s, but if it included the goddess Halley, Dan knew they weren’t getting in trouble. He received some ironic and sarcastic ‘good lucks’ from his classmates while trotting to the door.

 

* * * * * *

 

Arriving at the office Dan was greeted with the strange, mismatch group called there. Mrs. Scarlet, the principal’s secretary, came out holding a few papers. She stood in the middle of the room and began explaining why they had been summoned.

“As you know, the new theme park built has brought many tourists, and many of those tourists have moved to our beautiful city. The population has increased tremendously, leading to many more children needing schools to go to…”

Dan sighed quietly. He should have known. School shadowing.

Mrs. Scarlet explained how a person has been matched with us based on our interests. This person would be touring the school the day before winter break, which was at the end of the week. If they like it here, some may attend as a student as early as the end of break.

Dan was terrible in social situations. Unless this person was as awkward as he was, he feared the idea of someone following him around all day.

She handed out pieces of paper, each having the name, picture, and small paragraph about them (written by themselves). Dan got his, and instantly cringed.

The boy on his had bleach-blonde hair going down to his shoulders, and a shirt that had ‘YOLO’ spread across the front. The paragraph explained how he loved partying, sports, and hunting. The name on the top read Gregory Malcolm. 

How in the world was this guy pared with me? Dan questioned.

“Now, if you don’t mind, we are quickly going to take photos of you and send them to your partner. It will get them more comfortable with you, and so they can spot you when they arrive,” Mrs. Scarlet explained.

Halley was the first up. She smiled in front of the professional-looking camera, and ‘snap’ the picture appeared on the computer.

Charlie than went, and took almost seven whole minuets fixing his stupid, curly hair and trying to make a ‘cool’ face. Mrs. Scarlet was trying to hurry him up, and snapped a picture. Charlie jogged over to the computer and exclaimed that he wanted to retake his photo. The secretary refused, and claimed they were running low on time.

Dan went up to take his photo when he suddenly felt a sneeze coming one. He motioned for the secretary to wait a second until the sneeze passed, but the camera must of already been set on a timer, and a bright light flashed. Dan finished up the sneeze, hoping the camera took prior to it, and shifted his gaze to the computer.

He had completely forgotten about his hair.

And, of course, he was captured with his eyes half-closed, his arm coming to his face in a blur, his hair sticking up, and his hand waving.

“May I please retake this?”

Mrs. Scarlet seemed fine with the idea, but Charlie piped up from the sidelines.

“What? That wouldn’t be far! You didn’t let me retake mine!”

Mrs. Scarlet closed her eyes and said, “As long as you look recognizable in the picture, I must keep it. Next!”

 

* * * * * *

 

The week passed pretty uneventfully, and Dan had almost forgotten about the shadow day. He was drifting out in Science when he heard Mrs. Scarlet over the loud speaker, asking for the ‘the students who will be shadowed to come to the office.’

Dan was extremely nervous. He tried not to be too judgmental, he hadn’t even met Gregory yet, but he gave of the impression of the average turdblossom. 

He walked into the decent-size office to see quite a few unfamiliar faces. It took Dan a while to spot Greg, who was chatting with Charlie. Why weren’t though two matched with each other? He thought, They seem to be equivalent douches. 

Dan walked over with a plastered smile and waved to Gregory. 

“Hello! I’m Daniel, but you can call me Dan. I’ll be you’re guide today.”

“What?”

Gregory had a puzzled and pissed-off look, when Charlie stepped in.

“What are you talking about, I got matched with G,” Charlie spat. Apparently they already exchanged nicknames. 

“My paper says I-“ Dan started to contradict when Mrs. Scarlet shuffled over and waved to us. 

“I’m sorry, Daniel, but I had gotten the papers mixed up. I sent you both an email explaining-“

Oops. Dan never checks his email.

“Anyhow, this is your partner’s file.”

She handed Dan a paper, and he met eyes with the smiling boy on the page. 

Well, Dan thought, guess I’m going to be spending the day with Phil Lester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I was the only editor of this, so be prepared for errors.

Dan searched the room with no rush. He was happy not to be paired with Greg, but he still wasn’t excited for a random stranger to follow him around. Dan imagined Phil constantly watching him, asking him pointless questions and trying to make small talk. Or maybe Phil was shy, and the day would be filled with awkward silences and Phil getting scared of Jacob’s peppy attitude. 

No matter what situation Dan imagined, it always ended with him irritated and glad the day was over.

Other kids began to clear out of the room and back to their regular classes. Dan looked around the small group remaining when he spotted black hair sitting in the corner. 

Being his only lead, Dan approached the figure rather nervously. After finalizing the boy in the chair was Phil, he suddenly felt lightheaded. He never liked meeting new people.

Upon closer inspection Dan realized Phil was wearing headphones. Dan hesitated; knowing how pissed some people get if you interrupt their music. Dan walked over a bit slower, not wanting to startle him. Time passed rather quickly, and they were the only two left in the room. Even Mrs. Scarlet had left. 

And, being as socially inept as he his, Dan just stood, waiting for Phil to notice him.

Some time pasted.

Checking the time again, Dan decided it was time to make his move. He tapped the boy on the shoulder as lightly as he could. 

Phil jumped and made a little speaking noise, almost like a hamster. Something fluttered in Dan’s chest, and his legs became weak. He immediately realized how warm the room was. He told himself that he must have been sick.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Dan, your guide for today,” He said, rather high-pitched. Dan cursed his stupid voice for acting up at the worst of times.

Phil was now facing him. Dan hadn’t really studied the black-haired boy’s picture. In his head, he pretended to scan him, like in those cheesy spy movies. He couldn’t help but notice how perfectly his hair fell over his face. Dan also had to draw attention to how his eyes kind of shined in the light. Sparkled, he allowed himself to think. And his skin looked so soft. Like, ‘how can it be possible for skin to look so smooth’ soft…

“Dan?” A voice broke through his strange thoughts, “Are you okay? You seem zoned out.” 

An exceptionally polite way to inform Dan he was staring. God dammit, why was he drifting of?

“S-sorry,” Dan stuttered, a light blush creeping up his neck. 

“Oh, no need to apologize. I’m Phil.” He responded lightly, forcing back a giddy smile, “You probably already know that, oops.”

“Y-yeah oops it seems I do.”

Why are you so anxious, Dan questioned to himself. 

Dan wasn’t going to lie to himself. Phil was adorable, in a puppy sort of way. His smile was so genuine and huge and bright and oh my god his shoes say ‘cool shoes’ this guy he’s such a nerd. His shirt is literally a bunch of bats how the hell is he working it so well. Guys think about other guys like that a lot right? Totally not romantically or anything-

“What happened to your hair?’ Asked Phil, his head slightly tilted to the side. Dan stuttered out a reply, trying to block out where his thoughts were traveling.

“Huh what are you talking about?”

Phil responded by talking a piece of his black, straitened hair and curling it around his finger, making a whooshing sound. Recognizing what Phil was talking about, he averted his gaze to his black sneakers.

“I forgot to straiten it that morning. I don’t like it curly,” He answered.

Phil frowned and looked away as well. “Why not? It looked cute.”

Dan didn’t know what to say. Barely anyone liked his hair curly. Giving a quick shrug, he decided to ignore the word cute entirely. He didn’t want to think about that right now.

Phil stood and moved his hands to his back, stretching. Dan looked away, as if Phil wouldn’t want him to see. They walked out in without saying a word, heading to the science room.

The morning went surprisingly well. All the silences were comfortable. They both enthused about their interests, and had lots in common. For some reason he couldn’t explain, Dan felt very open and relaxed around Phil, as if they had known each other for years. 

 

* * * * * *  
Lunch finally came around, and the par was introduced to smell of the shitty school hamburgers. They sat down when a lively voice popped up behind them.

“Hey Dan!”

Both turned to see Jacob, who quickly introduced himself to Phil. Phil looked a bit overwhelmed with Jacob’s strange attitude. Mike then arrived with a plate full of food, smiling gently. 

The four chatted over their food, and Dan noticed Phil slowly folding, and looking like a lost animal. He didn’t know what to do, but he wanted to comfort him, and tell him everything was all right. That’s what he would want in this situation, so he needed to help.

But what would he want Phil to do?

Well…

Dan placed his hand over Phil’s, which was resting on his thigh. Shocked, Phil lookover at Dan, who was just as surprised as him. Neither of them moved, they just stared at each other. Then Phil smiled nervously, and Dan started melting. He smiled back lightly, trying to control what would be teeth from ear to ear. Both were a healthy shade of pink.

“Are you two playing footsie under the table or something?” Jacob’s voice suddenly broke though. They both turned extremely quickly to see Jacob and Mike staring at them. Embarrassed, Dan took his hand of Phil’s and let it rest awkwardly to his side.

Their eyes didn’t meet again for the rest of lunch. 

* * * * * *

The rest of the day wasn’t as smooth as the first half. They both went out of their way not to touch each other, and they didn’t talk as much. Dan was angry with himself for doing such a stupid thing. He probably made Phil more uncomfortable than he already was.

Phil was probably just being nice. He probably didn’t like Dan at all.

 

* * * * * *

 

When the day was over, Dan and Phil walked in front of the school. They were both walking home, but their houses were opposite directions. 

“Sorry,” Dan said once more, not exactly sure what he was apologizing for. He looked at the pavement.

Phil watched him with an expression Dan couldn’t put his finger on. ”What is there to say sorry about?”

Not sure himself, Dan shrugged. They stood quietly, not sure what to say.

“So, will you be going here after break?” Dan questioned, breaking the heavy silence. 

“Most likely. This school is the closest to my house.” 

Dan smiled to himself at the thought of seeing Phil again, even it was just a possibility. “I hope to see you again.”

Thinking that they were now parting ways, Dan started to turn around, when something hit his side.

Phil had wrapped his arms around the now tensed-up Dan. Dan didn’t expect Phil to be the hugging type, but he instantly relaxed. He could feel Phil’s comforting warmth. He imagined staying like that forever. He turned bright red at the thought, and thought about hugging Phil back, but his body wouldn’t listen.

“Thank you,” Phil murmured quietly, as if he didn’t want anyone hear. He then broke away before Dan could react and jogged away from Dan’s dazed expression. 

Something in Dan’s chest hurt. Wishing he were still feeling the warmth that Phil radiated, Dan turned around slowly towards his own house.

Now, he really, really, really hoped to see Phil again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It didn’t really turn out how I would have preferred, but I still thought it was worth posting.   
> Again, all feedback is appreciated (:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll be posting pretty frequently, so stay tuned if you want more! I know it was kind of draggy, but I just wanted to make sure the setting was laid out.  
> If you liked it or didn't, I'd love to hear any feedback. Go ahead and comment!
> 
> I also have a Tumblr~  
> http://subjectnightmare.tumblr.com/


End file.
